1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a system for use in imaging a subterranean borehole. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a downhole imaging system having an acoustic isolator for attenuating acoustic signals in the system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Geological data concerning subterranean formations is often gathered with an imaging technique. The data obtained usually relates to formation resistivity, formation porosity and/or permeability, identification of formation strata and the like. Zones of entrained hydrocarbons and reservoir production capabilities can be determined using this data. Often, the imaging is obtained with a downhole logging tool, which is deployed into a well that extends into the subterranean formation. Example downhole tools for imaging include resistivity tools, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) devices, and acoustic sensors. Resistivity tools usually include electrodes on one portion of the tool that are energized to emit a current into the formation, which is measured with sensors on another part of the tool. NMR devices release radiation that scatters from the formation, which is analyzed for assessing formation details. Similar to radiation devices, acoustic devices analyze acoustic data that reflects from the formation. Acoustic imaging tools though are susceptible to erroneous readings when the acoustic signals travel from the transmitter along the tool housing and directly to receivers in the tool.